The Mark Of Athena
by smileey4percy3
Summary: Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you guys like this. The truth is that I know the Mark Of Athena won't start like this, Rick Riordan will start in their trip to Rome….**

**But I Didn't want to do it like that so mine is going to start where the Son Of Neptune ended. Hopefully I will be able to finish this :) **

**One more thing-please give me idea's –monsters, quest's and anything that could help! And please tell me if I got anything wrong!**

**-smileey4percy-**

Chapter 1: Annabeth

Annabeth was nervous, 8 months without her boyfriend and now she was going to see him not knowing if he has any memory of her, of even worse-a new girlfriend! She had decided that she wouldn't go to him-because if he didn't remember her that could be not such a smart move.

They landed, finally. They got out the ship in a very classic/dramatic way first Leo, piper then her, and finally Jason. Till Jason came out everyone was standing silently even Percy who managed to smile at her, but when Jason got out everyone was standing still till a girl who Percy's hand was around (which did not make Annabeth happy…) excitedly yelled Jason and ran up and hugged him then everyone went crazy running to him.

After what seemed like forever a girl who was wearing a purple cape with lots of gold medallions on, who was obviously a leader yelled "Romans! We greet are old praetor Jason Grace and his friends from the Greek camp, but for now everyone return to their normal activities. At dinner there will be updates about are visitors and after that war games." After she finished the romans yelled in happiness and agreement.

After everyone left and the area cleared up they were left her Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy and a boy with a big and bulky body but a surprising babyish face, and a pretty girl with darkish skin brown curly hair and surprising gold eyes witch vaguely reminded her of Luke. The last person there was the girl with the purple cloak who had given the orders. Only then did Percy actually acknowledge the fact that Annabeth was there and gave her a quick but meaningful hug.

Leo obviously had to be the one to break the silence and said "hi, so… I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and the supreme commander of" then pointed proudly at the ship" the Argo 2". After Leo said his name Annabeth saw the look of shock on the girl with the gold eyes face, she also noticed Percy's hand on her shoulder…

"I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite" Piper said.

Then Jason said "Jason Grace son of Jupite-Zues"

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" Annabeth said

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon-Neptune…. Whatever….. Doesn't matter" Percy said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto" said the girl with the gold eyes who was now called Hazel said

"Wait" Annabeth interrupted and continued "how can you be a daughter of Pluto-the oath!"

"What oath?" Hazel asked in surprise.

"Roman don't have prophesies like ours, they had the sibylline books witch are books of prophecy which the Romans consulted at times of crises but now there aren't any of the books because most people believe they burned when Rome fell, and now they only have small pieces of the prophecies"

Then a boy with a bulky body but a baby's face came and said "Hi! I'm Frank Zhang son of mars"

"I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and predator of camp Jupiter, and I would like to welcome you all to camp Jupiter and also to inform you that now, Percy you may go with Annabeth and show her around camp if you wish or join Hazel who will take Leo, Piper and Jason around camp"

"Wait a sec." Frank interrupted "what am I doing?"

"Frank you shall go help with the war games-they need help at the field of Mars"

"But-" Frank started to say "Frank Zhang" Reyna started to say but then Frank just said "yes, yes I'll go" and left.

"You are all dismissed" Reyna said and left.

"What's her problem?" Piper asked

"Don't mind Reyna she's the predator-she needs to be like that" Percy said

"So why aren't you like that?" asked Leo while pointing to Percy's cape obviously also asking if he was a predator.

"Well… I'm not Reyna… anyway let's get going and show you guys the camp" Percy answered

"Do you want to go with Annabeth bye yourself?" Hazel asked quietly

"Ya, sure, me and Annabeth would love that. Right?" Percy answered and looked at Annabeth. "That would be amazing" Annabeth answered delightfully.

"See you guys at dinner and have a nice time" Hazel said.

The roman camp was amazing! But still so different from camp halfblood. Percy took her to an amazing view of the camp, where they sat down and talked. "I never forgot you" Percy said in a quiet voice. "I knew you wouldn't, and I never stopped looking for you". Then they both leaned in for a kiss which was great till someone for behind interrupted them "Well, well what have we got here?" they both jumped and standing behind then was no other than a ghost. Yes. A ghost. "Um… this is…" Percy stuttered in embarrassment, than answered "This is Annabeth my girlfriend she's from the Greek camp, Annabeth this is Vitellius one of the _lares _at camp".

"Yes, Yes I can see that, well you all have a nice time. Sorry if I interrupted anything…" Vitellius said and left. "Well that was interesting" Annabeth said. "Ya, let's get back to what we were doing before" Percy said still red. "I wouldn't want anything else" Annabeth answered and leaned in.

When the legion assembled it was by far the biggest demigod gathering Annabeth had ever seen, about 200 demigods that where trained and ready to fight AND there were also about another 300 demigods in the city which made camp Jupiter like the ultimate demigod paradise.

After they finished calling all the names, Octavian (according to Percy, the tall and skinny dude sacrificed stuffed animals to know the will of the gods) shouted "Colors" Then the cohorts showed their symbols, then last a boy came and lifted a pole that had a eagle on it. Reyna came up and said in a loud and orderly voice "Romans! Today we have greeted are new friends from the Greek camp and are old predator Jason Grace, and with the Greeks we shall defeat Gaea and reunite the camps!" There was silence till Percy came up and tales with the same strong voice that Reyna had used, which surprised her because that's just not Percy. "Guys Reyna's right, we need to reunite the Greek and roman camps, then the seven of the prophesy will go to Rome and close the doors of death-than travel to Greece where there we don't know what we'll be facing". "Tomorrow there will be a senate meeting about the quest and the Greeks, but for now _Senatus Populusque Romanus_" Reyna finished and the camp echoed the cheer, and then was dismissed to dinner.

On the way to dinner Annabeth caught up with Leo and Piper which were both floating with excitement. "So Annabeth" Leo started, then continued "did Percy by any chance tell you if Hazel has a boyfriend? Because if she doesn't, and if she dose I am soooooo... into her and I think Hazeleo sounds awesome!", "Leo she may be pretty but I am 100% Shure she is hiding something-did you see what happened when I asked her from where she is and how quickly she changed the subject? And, I don't think she likes you. she looked like she wanted to die when you asked her to go with you on a date" Piper said. "Where's Jason" Annabeth said to change the subject, thou she wanted to really see who this Hazel girl is. "He went to talk with that Reyna girl-the one with the anger management issues, and Percy went with them". Just then Hazel and Frank came to join them and showed them where dinner is.

**Did you like it? Hope you did! Like I wrote at the top-If you have anything to say-tell me! Longer chapters? Personal requests? Just tell me!**

**I will hopefully update bye April 3****rd**** (The day FEAR comes out!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and more! **

**I didn't want to do Piper but for some reason I did (maybe get the whole love triangle thing warmed up!) I hope you like this chapter and please tell me whatever you think! I have a amazing idea for the mark of Athena and I can't wait till I get to that part. **

**You got any ideas? Comments, feedback and correction? Just tell me! **

**-smilley4percy-**

Chapter 2: Piper:

**Dinner was great.** Invisible wind spirits _-aurae- _gave out the food you wanted at such a speed that you would probably get hit with something if you got up to fast. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Piper sat together at the fifth cohorts table and talked about the day's events.

"So, from where did you say you where Hazel?" Piper asked. "I didn't" Hazel answered and continued "I'm from New Orland's". Frank then said "I'm from Canada, Vancouver"

"From where are you guys?" Frank asked.

"I'm from San Francisco" Annabeth said, then motioned for Piper to talk next "I'm from California and Leo is from Texas".

"So Frank what's all this talk about war games? What is that?" Piper asked.

"War games are basically the camp gets divided to two, one group is attacking the other defending. Somewhere inside the defending teams fortress is their banners. Our job is to get those Banners without getting slaughtered. We do that, we win"

"Kinda like capture the flag. Can we play to?" Leo asked.

"Yes, you can. You'll join Hazel and Frank that are with the fifth cohort" Percy answered.

"Aren't you going to play" Annabeth asked.

"No, Predators serve as referees-Reyna, Jason and I will referee" Percy answered.

"Aren't their supposed to be only two predators?" Piper asked (before coming to the Roman camp her and Annabeth had researched everything possible about Roman's).

"Well I was predator before I came to camp half-blood, but after I left Percy replaced me. Now we don't exactly know what to do, so for now Percy will be predator and I will help him and Reyna" Jason said, just a bit upset. Piper then realized just how upset Jason was. Then put her hand on his shoulder and smiled when he looked at her. Just then Piper saw something she wished she had not seen, Reyna glare when she put her hand on Jason. If Reyna and Jason had something, that would be bad. But Piper was willing to fight, so she put away that thought and continued eating dinner and talking with everyone.

Turns out war games is totally different from capture the flag. Piper had played capture the flag once, because of getting ready for the trip to camp Jupiter and building the Argo 2 there wasn't much time to play. War games where tough-water cannons, flaming scorpions and lots of Romans who did not go easy on you. Happily the 5th cohort won so technically they won to.

After the war games Leo, Annabeth and she were invited to a mini meeting with Reyna, Percy, Jason, Hazel and Frank. They went to a place that was called principia which was amazing! On the ceiling there was mosaic of these wolfs. The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet. Along the back wall were banners and military symbols. In the center of the room, a long wooden table that was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, daggers and a large bowl filled with jelly beans. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds; one silver, one gold. They were sitting next to twin black chairs that were occupied by Reyna and Percy. Reyna stood up "Tomorrow there will be a senate meeting; brace yourself-Romans have never been fond of the Greeks. Some members of the senate do not want you here. But before the meeting I want to hear what happened when you were at camp Half-Blood, everything." Reyna said it in a way that Piper thought that she wanted to know if something had happened between her and Jason. That by itself was a whole other story (that would be a trilogy with 4 movies. Piper was also sure that if Reyna and Jason had something there was going to be a new TV thriller with killings and 11 renewed seasons.

"Basically" Leo interrupted my thoughts and started to tell the story "Jason woke up in a bus with me and Pipes not knowing anything, while we were tricked by the mist to think that we were best friends. Than Annabeth came to get us and was really upset because Hera had told her that the answer to Percy's disarrange was there, but she only found us. We got to camp went on a quest to save Hera who had managed to get captured. Found Jason's long lost sister Talia. Saved Piper's dad from a giant. Then saw another giant get reborn who escaped. We came back to camp found out Hera's plan, found out where Percy was. Then for months we built the Argo 2, came here. The end." Leo said all that in one breath.

Percy got up and started talking "Okay, I woke up at the wolf house, Lupa trained me. On the way to camp Jupiter an old hippie lady told me that I had to make a choice; or to go live in the sea but without any memory. Or I could go to camp experience pain and misery lose my mark of Achilles but maybe have a chance to regain my memory and friends. I chose the second one then I carried the old hippie lady who when I got to camp changed into-" Percy's words where stopped by a flash of light. There stood the one and only Hera (which was a shame because Piper wanted to hear Percy's quest, not a goddess who frankly, was VERY annoying). Percy was the first one to speak and said "The hippie lady turned into her" pointing to Hera who started to speak not commenting on Percy's behavior.

"Demigods! For a long time you have not known the existence of each other, but now you must unite the two camps. After the titan war Zeus-Jupiter was angry. You were right demigods, and he was not, that has hurt is pride and now he is sure that he can win the battle against Gaea without the help of you demigods. But I now different, the giants can only be defeated by gods and demigods working together. Now the seven heroes must unite and close the doors of death, only then will Zeus-Jupiter understand that to defeat Gaea we must work; gods and demigods. And now I would like to claim that Annabeth Chase will be the seventh of the prophesy. Even though you are at this point together many and most of the seven is keeping secrets. Some secrets small and some of you are hiding big secrets, secrets that because of them this quest could fail" when she said this her eyes immediately moved towards Percy, Hazel and Frank 100%. "So I advise you to succeed in your trip to Rome Jupiter will have to realize that there is no other way. Then together Gods, Greeks and the Romans shall fight together against Gaea".

"Anything else?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"Actually yes, good luck" Hera said and disappeared.

"It has been declared by the goddess Juno- Annabeth Chase is the seventh. Tomorrow we will discuss when you leave and more, I want to ask Percy to continue telling you about the quest. But first I want to tell you that if Juno is right you guy's should not be hiding things from each other, because not only your fate is on your shoulders." Reyna said. Great, now thanks to Reyna Piper felt more pressure than ever.

Percy finished telling them about the quest with Hazel and Frank commenting on things that he forgot.

After the mini meeting Piper wanted to talk with Jason but after checking he found out Reyna had beat her to the task.

**Hope you liked it! Special thanks to:**

**-**** catz r the all time best**

**-**** WisdomGoddessAthenae**

**-**** Courtneeeey**

**And everybody els who I forgot!**

**Next post will be by April 12****th****!This time I posted before!**

**-smileey4percy-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people : ) I am amazed with myself! I updated before I was supposed to =] This is Leo's POV and I can't wait for you guys to read it! It has team Hazleo, and I also want you guys to tell me with who you think hazel should be with (I already know who I want her to be with. But maybe you can change my mind…) Did you like Piper's chapter? I hope you like Leo's even more cuse' he's one of my favorites from the seven.**

**Down I have an amazing fanfic that I hope you guys all go look at! *_* **

**Hope you enjoy! Please review and comment on anything you feel is wrong!**

**-smileey4percy-0_o- **

Chapter 3: Leo

**Leo was happy **(like Festus). The Roman camp seemed awesome, he already thought of his future bride Hazel. She was hot, and he didn't know how to describe it but something inside him made him want to be with her. The only problem was he couldn't sleep. It was so weird that when he was at camp building the (drumroll) Argo 2 he wanted to sleep every second of the day, but now he had a and quiet surrounding but he couldn't sleep. _Maybe a walk will help_ Leo thought to himself _ya__,__ that will help fresh air_ Leo thought to himself and went out.

When Leo got to the stables he saw Hazel there. Even though he couldn't sleep, he could definitely hit on a hot girl (or just talk to her if the first idea didn't work out).

"Hey, you also couldn't sleep?" Leo asked

Hazel looked at him in surprise "Ya, having a hard time doing that…" Her tone of voice was nervous, even a bit scared.

"I've got a question, do I make you nervous? Cuse' Piper says I kinda have that effect on people, and if there's a reason why I make you nervous you can so tell me. So do I?" Leo said.

"Maybe a bit, but it's not you, I'm sure of that" Hazel said in a way that you thought she was trying to convince herself.

"Come on Hazel, spill the beans" He said hoping not to sound too pushy.

Hazel laughed then said quietly "you just remind me of someone I used to know".

"So, you're a daughter of Pluto… do you have any other siblings?" Leo asked, and then sat down next to her. "I've got a brother" Hazel answered.

"Where is he?" Leo asked, immediately realizing that he had hit a tuchy subject. "It's complicated, but he got captured by Gaea. He was looking for the doors of death; he must have got pretty close. You might know him was at both camp's, Percy knew him. His name is Nico Di Angelo."

Leo was shocked, he had never met Nico, but he had heard about him. Super cool death powers and scary. Nico was supposed to be one of the most powerful demigods, the fact that he knew about the Roman camp was just weird. "Do you?" Hazel snapped him out of his thoughts. "I know who Nico is, never met him. He's pretty known at camp Half-blood. How did you meet him, is he like a normal camper here?"

"No, they called him here ambassador of Pluto; he comes every now and then." Hazel stood up "Leo, I should probably go back to bed, you to. Tomorrow's senate meeting is going to be hectic. It was nice talking to you. See you tomorrow" she waved and left.

Leo went back to his cabin at the Argo 2 and went to sleep dreaming of him and Hazel together…

**Leo's dream was beyond weird. **He had some pretty weird dreams as a demigod. But this dreamby far won the weird demigod dream of the year award. Laying in his bed thinking of it he couldn't get it out of his mind.

In his dream he was at a horse stable with a girl, it was a long time ago, like World War 2; you could tell by the scenery. They were riding horses, the girl was going really fast and when she slowed down and he caught up with her he was winded. "What are you running from?" He laughed "I'm not _that _ugly am I?"

It was cold, too cold for a picnic but they had one anyway. Then he took out a smashed cupcake and split it in half. It was sweetand delicious. Leo talked about the war, he asked the girl that if he were in the army would she sent him letters, she smiled "Course, dummy". Then suddenly he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "Happy birthday" he said.

She got up "See you tomorrow Sammy". He answered her "Good night Hazel, see you too."

Weird was not the word for the dream. The boy was him just his name was Sammy, they looked exactly alike. The girl-that was probably the most disturbing part of the dream. Leo was 100% sure that the girl in the dream was no other than Hazel Levesque. Which made him wonder, why was he with Hazel like 70 years ago celebrating her birthday, and kissing her? (Not that the kissing part was a problem he would be happy if the kiss would be on the lips, but still…)

A boy that looked like him named Sammy and Hazel 70 years ago… That second Leo jolted out of his bed- A boy named Sammy that looked like him. He had a grandfather named Sammy that if he was right had lived in New Orleans, Hazel was from New Orleans. It couldn't be, no way, just a coincidence. Leo would ask Hazel, maybe, probably not.

"Are you coming to breakfast or do you prefer to lie down in bed all day?" Piper's voice woke him up from his thoughts. When looked at the door he saw Piper and Jason there standing impatiently. He got out of bed "Uh… Ya I'll be there in a second". "Meet us at the top deck in like five minutes okay?" Jason said and left with Piper. Jason and Piper-he wondered what was going on between them, one day they look like a couple the other day there standing awkwardly around each other. And by the way Reyna looks at Jason and the rumors that they had a talk last night, he did not think this love story would end pretty.

_Leo, stop thinking about other people's problems think about yours_ Leo told himself. _But it's so much easier to think about other people's problems _Leo answered back to himself. _Suck it up Valdez! This isn't a pity party! Get to work!_ Leo said back, and by that time he was pretty confused who was asking who so he stopped in the effort not to confuse his ADHD mind any more.

So Leo went outside to Jason and Piper who together with Annabeth went to their first Roman breakfast.

After breakfast they made their way to the senate and Leo saw lots of people with a toga (including Percy), and gods did that look uncomfortable. "Why are those dudes wearing togas? Those things do not look comfortable or cool". "Well" Percy said "The togas are just for special occasions, the truth is they really aren't cool or comfortable, especially if your toga purple and you're a guy". "You look fine" Annabeth said and bumped him in the shoulders, and Leo couldn't help look how happy Annabeth looked with Percy. But Leo didn't tell Percy that with the purple toga the purple cape and the gold medals, he kinda looked like a girl going to prom.

"Do you guys have any weapons, do you?" Frank said while they were getting close to the city. "Why?" Piper asked. "No weapons or anything like that allowed in the Pomerian line". "Which is?" Piper asked. "It's basically a sacred safe zone, the cities limits. Also we don't want senate meetings to get bloody. Believe me that is not a pretty sight."

"Like when Julius Caesar got assassinated" Annabeth said just as they reached the city boundaries.

"Yes, yes that's a smart girl. Anyway, what do we have here" When Leo looked around he couldn't see anybody. "Hello, what are you looking for young man? I'm the one talking." Turns out that a statue with no arms was the one talking.

"Okay, single file please have your ID out and ready, Percy Jackson, praetor. Of course. Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. Fine. Frank Zhang, centurion. Yes. Jason Grace, ex-praetor-Wait? Jason, were have you been? Nobody tells me anything anymore. Very well, you can pass. Now what do we have here- Well seems like you Greeks arrived safely, and next time you park your big battle warships-even if we are in the middle of war—not in line, you will get it! So praetor what shale we do with them?"

"Terminus, you can let them through, their friends" Reyna, who Leo had not seen before said.

"Yes, as you say praetor, come on up, I need to pat you down, and for the gods sake-take your weapons away. Julia? Julia? Where is that girl, well she doesn't seem to be here so just put your weapons down next to here, let me pat you down then you can go. You! Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Take your tool belt of and let me pat you"

"Dude, you don't have any hands" Leo said and took of his tool belt unwillingly.

Saying you-don't-have-hands was probably a big no-no with this Terminus guy, because he looked like wanted to shoot Leo into the sky with the hands he didn't have. "Just come here and let me pat you down" Terminus said and Leo came back and had ten seconds of awkward silence witch he had a fake pat down by the statue Terminus. "Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite. Put that dagger down! Let me pat you down, yes very good you can go. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, already put your dagger down, smart girl. Yes, your clean you may go. Have a nice time."

While they were walking away Terminus kept yelling rules that they had to keep in the boundaries, but frankly nobody was listening to him.

"That guy is?" Piper asked.

"That's Terminus, the OCD border god" Hazel said "We better hurry I think were late."

The senate house basically looked like a high school lecture hall. A semicircle of tiered seats faced a dais with a podium and two chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by Reyna and when they came in Percy took the other. Leo, Piper, Jason and Annabeth sat down next to Hazel and Frank at the side.

"Last night we got a visit from Juno Moneta, and she has claimed that Annabeth Chase of the greek camp shall be the seventh of the prophecy. They will leave as soon as possible, by sundown. We shall supply them with anything they need." Reyna said and if on cue Percy stood up and started talking. "Listen, while we are in Rome, I think the two camps should be together. Hera/Juno said we needed to come together, that means that not only the seven of the prophecy but also the two camps."

"So when we are in Rome closing the doors of death, the two camps will be together under the watch of Reyna and Chiron from camp half blood." Jason said "The two camps will gather at camp Half-Blood and-" suddenly there were shouts of protest;

"No way, why there?"

"Live with the _graecus_, not a chance in the world!"

"Why should we trust these Greeks? I have told you my praetors, the omens are horrible! We cannot cooperate with them, much less live with them! I am against! We cannot." Octavian (who by the way looked more like a scarecrow than a human) said while pacing up and down the floor.

"Jason maybe it is wise that the Greeks come here- we have the city here" Reyna said.

"No Reyna, although this camp has already been attacked, but camp Half-Blood hasn't, If in the long term future there would be anything there-they need support. Romans can also build their camp again in a matter of days."

"So it is final. At sunrise the seven shall leave to Rome while camp Jupiter will go towards camp Half-Blood and there we shall unite." Reyna said

"The meeting has ended, senators please inform your cohorts of the plan and have them ready" Percy said and everyone was dismissed.

"Wow that was hectic, you can't put in a word there" Piper said.  
>"Ya, well that's the Roman way. You'll get used to it Piper don't worry." Hazel said. Leo couldn't stop thinking about. Firstly, how hot Hazel was. Secondly, about his dream.<br>"Pipes, no reason to be nervous. And-" Leo whispered so only he, Hazel and Piper could hear "-I don't think Jason has a girlfriend"  
>"Leo! Shut up!" Piper said quickly then turned to Hazel "Well if Leo already brought it up do you know if by any chance Jason had a girlfriend?"<br>"Well Jason didn't have an official girlfriend but he and Reyna might have had something going…" Hazel said trying to help Piper.  
>"Oh…" Piper said clearly VERY upset.<br>"Don't worry I think Jason really likes you. Maybe when were on the way to Rome you can tell him how you feel and Reyna won't be there" Hazel said and hugged Piper who seemed to be relived (Leo was falling for Hazel hard now-Hot and sweet and nice :)

"So Hazel you by any chance don't have official boyfriend do you?" Leo asked hopefully.

"No" Hazel said and blushed. Then right then Frank came. And by the way things looked Frank seemed very interested in Hazel which was not good for him.

"Hi frank" Piper said "come on we were just talking about the quest"

They started walking towards the ship and talking about Rome.

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry I'm not for sure team Leo (for Hazel)**

**Tell me what you thought about it!this chapter was really long! **

**Here is another fanfic which is awesome: ****sistergrimm97****Mark Of Athena it gr8 and she's awesome!**

**So-peace and in your demigodishness LOOOoooOOOLLLL $_$**

**Nextupdate- 16****th**** April**

**Sneak peak: next POV is Jason. It will have his talk with Reyna #$%#^%*&^^* :) :) **

**Question: With who will Jason be? Team Piper or Reyna comment (same for Hazel) **

**Please review;**

**-smileey4percy-  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I uploaded before:) Next update is still undetermined! So happy (that's random:)**

**Tell me what you think! Listen, even if you don't like it, if I got something wrong. Please tell me! I really want to know, if you like it please review it mean a lot! :):)**

**Next POV-secret you will understand why at the end (of thechapter).**

Chapter 4: Jason

**Jason felt like he was going to explode.** The only problem was that he didn't know why. Maybe because he felt like Percy Jackson was stealing his life (He had Juno butt to blame for that). Maybe it was because he was really in trouble (well once Reyna found out about Jason liking Piper). And when Piper found out that that him and Reyna don't-but-sorta-have-something she would probably hate him. _That's a noble way to die everyone will talk about Jason Grace the boy who exploded because of jealousy and girl issues_ Jason thought bitterly to himself.

It was early about 3 in the morning and everyone at camp was awake getting ready to leave for camp half-blood. Also the seven were getting ready for their trip to Rome. The horns sounded and the camp started marching to camp half-blood and the only people left at camp were; Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Jason who were also shortly going to leave.

"Is everybody on board? Nothing left behind? No turning back guys!" Leo shouted from the top deck. Everyone boarded and Jason looked one last time at camp Jupiter that faded away. It was weird he just got home and after so little time he was leaving again, the thought upset him in ways he couldn't explain.

Everyone sat down at the top deck of the ship and talked. Jason had excused himself and went down to his bunk. His talk with Reyna still really bothered him, he collapsed on his bed and replayed their talk in his mind.

"How much do you remember Jason?" Reyna asked.

"Well when I got to camp Jupiter I didn't really remember anything" Jason said.

"When did you meet the others from the Greek camp, the ones you went on the quest with"

"I woke up on a bus with them and they were tricked by the mist that I was there friend."

"Just friends?" Reyna added with an odd tone to her voice.

"Well... Um... Not really" Jason said feeling extremely guilty and embarrassed.

"Then it is over Jason, I just hope your loyalty is still in the right side even if it is not in me. You are dismissed Jason Grace, sadly I was naïve enough to think you were the one, good luck on your quest and goodbye." Reyna said so coldly Jason felt like he was in Antarctica.

"But Reyna, you don't-" Jason tried to say.

"Don't what Jason? Go now!" Reyna said. So Jason felt like a wimp, we left, he needed to stay and fight. _Fight against what Jason?_ He suddenly saw Gaea face in the mountains. _Fight that you love her even though you are not sure, fight for Piper or Reyna. Ha! Jason once you get to Rome you will wish that your biggest problem was those silly girls. I have plans for you there; of course you could surrender… _He still shivered from just remembering her sleeping face but her strong voice.

Grace, get ahold of yourself! This isn't a pity party, go out and help them prepare! Jason heard Gleeson's voice in his head and decided that for once coach Gleeson was right. He couldn't let this get to him; he needed to be out there helping not hosting the lamest pity party in history.

"Hey guys" Jason said as he approached everybody.

"Hey, were where you?" Hazel asked and made space for him to sit next to her.

"I just needed some time to myself. What did I miss?" Jason asked.

"Not much" Annabeth said "We were just thinking about what the doors will actually look like. So far we know that the doors aren't in one physical place, and we shouldn't expect to get to Rome and find highlighted doors that say on them "doors of death" we need to go find them in a way that is not really known yet."

"We also need to find Nico" Percy said.

"Nico Di Angelo? Why do we need to find him?" Piper asked

"He's been captured by Gaea, right?" Leo said and looked at Hazel and she nodded.

"How does he know Hazel?" Frank said in a really annoyed tone.

"She told me dummy" Leo said with a obvious look on his face. The truth was that it wasn't so obvious, but if Hazel and Leo were hanging out that was fine with him and even better if they were like liking each other.

"I'm totally confused here, How do , Hazel and Frank now Nico, how do you now Nico's been captured, Percy? And Leo how do you even know about Nico being captured, and since when has Nico been captured?" Annabeth said.

"Nico's my brother, why wouldn't I know him?" Hazel asked.

Then it hit Jason like a flamed up scorpion from war games, Nico is Hazel's brother from the Roman camp, he remembered him coming to visit her when he was still with the Romans. But Nico was a Greek demigod. "I think I know what happened" Jason said "Nico had been visiting camp Jupiter when I was there to visit Hazel, but when I got to camp Half-Blood I heard of another Nico, I guess I didn't really think about it. But Nico probably knew about both camps, and know he's been captured by Gaea right?"

Percy nodded "So Nico knew about both camps, he also acted like he didn't know me when I was at the Camp Jupiter."

"You guys are probably right, Nico told me that he knew Percy and now I know why. He got captured because he went looking for the doors, he must have gotten pretty close."

"You knew that Nico and I knew each other, why didn't you tell me? So not cool Hazel!" Percy said.

"Percy you know why" She said glaring at him.

"I think we have planned enough for today, let's just go and rest, or something. Someone should also Iris message Reyna and see how everything's going, they should be at the camp Half-Blood by now." Frank said.

"I'll do it" Jason said then realized that that may not be the best idea.

"Guys I'm making dinner at 7. It's going to be really good you should come." Leo said and winked at Hazel (Frank looked like he was going to explode).

Jason stood at the deck and wished he hadn't volunteered for talking to Reyna.

"Here goes nothing" Jason through a _dramacha_ at the rainbow and _o iris goddess of rainbows please show me Reyna at Camp Half-Blood. _"Jason!" she said in a very surprised tone "What is it?"

"Just wanted to check up on how the days been, you now the reunion"

"Better than I thought actually, just some minor problems."

"Minor problems?" He asked

"Yes, a girl named Clarisse from the Ares cabin here said that it's a Greek ritual to put the heads of newcomers in the toilet. Also some minor fights, but everything seems good. But we just came and I am sure that it will not be smooth sailing"

"Hey Jason! Are you guys on the ship? Is Percy there?" Travis Stoll came and asked, then suddenly all the Greek's were coming and asking for Percy

"Where's Percy?"

"Common where is he? He owes me 5 bucks!"

"Where's that punk? I'll put his head in the toilet!" (He couldn't exactly see because of all the campers around but he was sure that Clarisse was the one who said that)

"Jason, one more thing" Through all the noise he could barely hear Reyna "You're going to do great" Then the unexpected happened, Reyna smiled. Seeing Reyna smile was about as rare as seeing a Wooly Mammoth. And Reyna looked really pretty when she smiled _stop Jason, no girls till after the world is saved. That's the new rule._

"Bye Re-" Jason didn't have a chance to finish. The boat suddenly jerked to the left and the call ended.

"What the heck was that?" Leo yelled and came to the front deck. Everybody came running up. Then about a dozen hunters' arrows came sailing at them.

"Why are the hunters shooting at us?" Piper shouted.

"I don't think that those girls are hunters" Percy said and pointed at the figures that were getting closer.

Those girls were defiantly not hunters, exactly the opposite. They were wearing hunters clothing, just that it was cut and adjusted so that they looked like something that lady Gaga would wear (They also had some very artistic tattoos). They were riding grypons but then jumped onto the ship.

"So these are the seven that the prophesy speaks of? You do not even look worthy of battling. But if Gaia thinks you need to be dealt with I will do it with pleasure" The girl who was obviously the leader said.

"Who are you?" Frank asked.

"If must know I am Atalanta, King Iasus daughter. An Arcadian princess, you see my dear father wanted a son. So when I was born he left me in thy mountains to die. There the goddess Artemis found me. Then I became a heroine, I fought by the side of many great heroes"

"Then why are you with Gaia?" Hazel asked.

"I did not finish thy story. My father and I reunited he wished I wed a man, I told him the man who could win me in a race shall be able to wed me. Many men tried but did not succeed. Then Melanion he asked the help of the Aphrodite; curse her. She helped him then I became his wife and then had a child with him, then I lost my immortality. After Aphrodite not only made me lose my immortality but also turned me and my husband, Melanion into lions!

Curse the gods! I was turned into a lion after all I had done for the Gods, and no Artemis did not help me, I was a loyal huntress. And Aphrodite who was the reason I lost my immortality. These girls, they are huntresses that lost their immortality for no reason, they had it taken away from them bye men and the horrible Aphrodite! Gaia has promised us a new era of huntresses after she takes down Olympus but enough of talking huntresses attack!"

Then all hell broke loose, swords, knives and arrows flew around. And Jason went straight to Antartica (If that's her name Jason really didn't care) and tried to skewer her with his sword but she was good, she quickly swiped out her sword and blocked his attack. They continued to go on and on till Jason got an idea. The plank, Leo had insisted on building one. Jason made a mental note to thank Leo, and made his way to the plank with Atalanta charging at him.

Jason walked backwards on the plank and took a deep breath when he walked of the plank and levitated. _Please make her look up and not to her feet_ Jason prayed silently to his dad. Good, two more steps, one more step. Then in one second she came to charge at him and she stupidly had thought that Jason was walking and then took a dive into the sky (she also got a quick stab) to her second death.

"Jason" Piper tuned to him after she finished of two hunters "That was amazing" Her eyes where shining and Jason couldn't help but think how beautiful she was _Jason_, he warned himself. Then shook the thought of Piper (which was really hard to do) and went to help his friends.

Dinner was great. Everyone was pretty quiet, probably because they were all shaken up from there encounter. "She is so stupid, dude" Leo was still over hyper "She thought you were standing… That is so awesome! But let's not all forget who was the genius who said we need to have a plank"

"Leo can you please shut up!" Piper yelled.

"Yes after you all say; Leo you are a genius, who else would have thought about making a plank in the boat. Leo you are amazing and the all-powerful, you are also a handso-"

"Leo?" Piper asked

"Yes?"

"Shut UP" Everyone together shouted and stated to trough food at him.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, you could have just asked nicely!"

"I did!" Piper said

"No you said 'Leo, shut up'"

"Not I said 'Leo please shut up'"

"Saying 'please shut up' isn't different!"

On Jason's way back to his room something happened, something that he wished had never happened. Something Jason wished he had never heard.

**Hope you guys liked it. Next update is going to be **MAYBE **on April 20****th**** (and that's not sure…) I have tones of tests coming up…**

**Next chapter will be ***** :-) **

**Please review!**

**Special tanks to:**

**athena grl****- I don't know who Jason will be with yet… but thanx! Frank will not be a loner! (Beauty and the beast:)**

**catz r the all time best****– Team Leo forever (also team Edward!)**

**Michelle Canada****– Thanx 8_8 Team Leo! **

**Thanx to everyone els! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all the dudes and dudetes, thank you to all of you who reviewed! It totally means a lot to me!**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! Blame my math teacher _ **

**Kane Chronicles book 3: The Serpents Shadow comes out on May 1****st****! Team ANUBIS! DU!**

**Enjoy the chapter (YES, it is a command!)!**

Chapter 5 (finally!): PERCY! :-) :-)

To fast, Percy thought to himself. Everything happened to fast. The Titans, disappearing, the giants and everything that came with that.

After talking with Hazel and Frank, Percy actually thought that he might be in a less mess than Hazel (and Frank). They had been talking for about an hour when they thought someone go past and then Frank had left in a huff (Percy knew that he REALLY didn't like Leo). Hazel just stood there and cried Percy just stood there and felt bad. On their quest and when he came to camp Jupiter Hazel had been there for him. Now with Nico captured and Leo here he really didn't know what to do.

"I am so glad you're here" Percy told Annabeth. They were sitting on the deck together under the stars alone. It was amazing to be with Annabeth, just to sit there quietly and feel as if they were only them two in the world, frozen in time together.

"I'm glad to, you might have been sleeping but for the past 8 months I have been looking for you nonstop"

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but you now it wasn't really my fault" Percy said.

"I know" Annabeth smiled and kissed him. That moment was amazing, when he was kissing Annabeth he felt like all his worries just melted away.

"What do you think Hera was talking about?" Annabeth asked him.

"What was she talking about? She has said a lot of things…"

"About the secrets, you know, people in the seven keeping secrets, Stuff that could impact the whole quest?" Great, what was he going to do now? Percy knew that he should tell Annabeth about the prophecy, but the truth was, he didn't want to.

"Percy, why aren't you answering me" Annabeth asked.

Percy tensed "Maybe some of the secrets aren't my secrets"

"What do you mean, not you're secrets?"

"I mean that some of the secrets aren't my secrets, and also stuff that doesn't even have to do with the quest"

"You need to tell me, Percy. These are things that could affect everybody. Plus, you're a bad liar. What do you know, everything."

Percy didn't know what to do, Hazel and Frank were his friends, and there was NO way he was telling Annabeth. Annabeth was his girlfriend, and his closest friend, but Frank and Hazel's secret weren't here business, at least not now. But the mark of Athena thingambob was still bothering him.

"Listen Annabeth, some of the stuff I know it's just no mine to tell. I can't tell, but you will eventually now them. I'm not keeping anything from you, I promise" There first week back together and he was lying to her.

"Percy, you're keeping these things from me? Why?" She asked and looked at him sadly.

"Come on Annabeth, we came out here to have some time together, not to talk about the freakin' quest. We are going to have a nice time. I showed you around camp Jupiter, now you show me around the ship!"

"Leo would probably to a better job of showing you around, maybe you can share secrets and keep them from me?" Ya, Leo would probably also have to 'remind' Percy of his awesomeness (which didn't exist)

"But if I went with Leo it wouldn't be romantic"

"Who said it would be romantic if I went with you?"

"I did! Now come on!"

"Fine I'll come"

"Finally!" Percy said and was happy that the tension was finished.

When Percy slept his dreams were weird, disturbing and awkward (yes a dream can be awkward).

_Percy Jackson, I am upset to hear that you're trip to Greece has been delayed, I met you're Greek friends; Jason, Leo and Piper. They did not destroy me and nor will you. You may try to close the doors of death but I doubt you will succeed. Mother Gaea is smart and you should not even dream of saving the son of Pluto. He is well beyond you're reach, even if you succeed to close the doors he is a whole other matter._

_But good luck Percy Jackson, but when we meet your defeat will not be anything close to luck, I will destroy you, and so will Gaea. Then we will destroy Jason, Hazel, Leo, Piper and Frank. Your girlfriend will die before that of curse. I cannot say anything else but just wait Jackson you will see…_

Obviously that was the disturbing (also freaky) part of his dream.

The weird part was seeing Leo burst into flames but still be alive after… Seeing that actually made Percy feel better by hoping the he Hazel and Frank weren't the only ones keeping secrets.

The awkward part was really more embarrassing. Who wouldn't feel just a bit disturbed if they dreamt that they were in a disco club wearing a color changing toga in the spotlight dancing with fleecy from Iris's hippie shop. While both the Greek and Roman campers where watching (and laughing…). At least he wasn't a bad dancer in his dreams, he was sure that if that where real (and it would NEVER be) he would have not been doing breakdance and 80s' moves.

"Percy I am going to kill you! What are they all talking about? You said that those secrets where un-important!" Percy was woken up by Annabeth screaming at him and he really then hoped that nobody had heard what he Hazel and Frank had talked about, but had a bad feeling someone did and that someone was probably not happy.

"I can't believe you would lie to me! Be upstairs in 10 minutes, meeting tell your friends to come to" Annabeth said and stormed out

**Did u like it? It was short I am so sorry! I had a huge math test this week, and babysitting and homework and dance class. Basically, not much time to update. **

**What did they talk about? What did Annabeth find out? What will be revealed? Next chapter (and the POV is a total secret!)! **

**Here's a tip: If you want to write and need to concentrate listen to One Direction (AHAHAAHAHA) they really help you to concentrate. Well till the point where I was imagining Frank and Leo in The Voice battle rounds singing what makes you beautiful and Hazel was the judge (sorry Adam :) **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Next update- may 1****st**** ! May the odds be ever in my favor!**

**You know to where these lines lead! Review!**


End file.
